paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PAYDAY: The Web Series
The Payday: Web Series directed by Demian Lichtenstein is the main advertising and first look into the backstory of the new game by Overkill Software, Payday 2. There are seven episodes total in the webseries. Episodes 1-7 Episode 1 "First World Bank" Episode 2 "The Vault" Episode 3 "Hector" Episode 4 "The Elephant" Episode 5 "Greta: The Assassin" Episode 6 "" Episode 7 "" Cast & Crew (TBA) Director/Producer/Writer: Demian Lichtenstein, the director, producer, and co writer of the Payday: Webseries. He is best known for his cult classic "3000 Miles to Graceland." Lichtenstein directs and also plays the character "Lucas" in Episode 3 "Hector" a "bullshit hollywood producer" who is helping "Hector" a columbian druglord smuggle loads cocaine in his next hollywood movie. Actors (Main) ' Eric Etebari' is an American film actor director and producer. He has worked in film such as "The Fast and the Furious 2", "Cellular", and "The Lincoln Lawyer." In the Payday: Web Series Etebari plays Dallas , the self claimed leader of the Payday Crew and is also the bank manager of First World Bank (Webseries). Dallas is also the older brother of Hoxton played by Derek Ray. Eric Etebari is the ingame model of Dallas in Payday 2, however Dallas is voiced by Simon Kerr. ' Derek Ray' Is an American television film actor. He his known for shows such as "Mad Men", "Southland", and "Revenge." In the Payday: Web Series Ray plays Hoxton , the cocky jokester of the Payday Crew and is the younger brother of Dallas played by Eric Etebari. There is little information about what Hoxton does outside the group. Derek Ray is also the in game model of Hoxton. ' ' ' Ulf Andersson' is an Swedish lead game designer at Overkill Software. He known for co-founding Grin a Swedish game company with his brother Bo Anderrson (CEO of Starbreeze studios). Andersson is also the co-founder of Overkill Software. In the Payday: Web Series he is known for playing his character Wolf , he is the only character in the web series to be inspired, voiced, and acted by Andersson himself. There is little information about his life outside the Payday Crew in the Web Series. Wolf is now acted by Christian Hicks, during the first two episodes Wolf was credited as himself. ' Christian Hicks '''is an American film actor. He is found to be a new actor and there isn't any information out there to date his official career. This may be his first time portrayed as a main character in a show. He now plays Wolf in the Payday series. ' ' ' Damion Poitier''' is an American film actor and stuntman. He is known in such films and television shows as "Jarhead", "The Avengers", and "True Blood." In the Payday: Web Series Poiter plays Chains , the Enforcer of the Payday Crew. Chains is known for his military tactics, quick thinking, and positive personality. There is little information about his life outside the crew. ' Digger T. Mesch '''is an American film actor and producer. He is known for such films as "Ultraviolet", "Vampire Effect", and "Mental." In the Payday: Web Series Mesch plays the global private entity known only as Bain. Bain is the "Brain" of the Payday Crew from which is name derives from. There is little to no information on exactly who Bain is outside of the crew. The only thing people know is, he is the creator of crimenet, has thousands of contacts and he has his fingers in every major crime done within D.C. The name is synonymous to crime and he only contacts the best of the best. Bain is the only other character from the web series to be voiced differently in Payday 2. The lead composer of Payday 2, Simond Vicklund voices Bain in Payday 2. Actors (Side Characters/In game characters) Vlad played by '''Ilia Volok '''a Ukrainian film actor known for such films as "Indiana Jones and The Crystal Skull", "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button", and "Air Force One." Hector played by '''Gary Daniels '''a British film actor and professional kick-boxing champion. He' known for such films as "The Expendables", "Fist of the North Star", and "Hunt to Kill." "The Elephant " or Senator Simmons from the Payday Webseries is played by '''Bokeem Woodbine. He is''' '''an American film actor. Woodbine has be known for such films as "Total Recall" (2012), "Ray", and "The Rock." Category:PAYDAY 2